


The Other Half Of You

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Sidney Prescott, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Horror, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Movie: Scream 3 (2000), Murderers, Night Terrors, Post-Movie, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: They always told her Sidney was the killer. Not the victim.





	The Other Half Of You

*

They always told her Sidney was the killer. Not the victim.

Sometimes both ideas need coexist in harmony. Like her and Roman. He encourages Sidney's first vengeful kill, watching in obvious glee as she thrusts a crystalline, glass-blown icepick into the heart of John Milton. Roman shushes her gasping, low wails, hugging her close, whispering John Milton's evil deeds in her ear. Milton was _rapist_—let their Mother become helplessly drugged—let Mother suffer _unimaginabl_e violations at the hands of powerful, greedy men—can't hurt Mother or them anymore—

It's a cruel and inhuman world. Instead of killing herself, homicide would be a more _healthier, therapeutic expression_. Sidney remembers those heartless words, once echoing in the girls bathroom, spoken by an unnamed, blonde cheerleader at Woodsboro High.

"You did beautifully, Sid," Roman assures her, stroking a black, gloved hand over Sidney's jaw. Tears soak into the fabric.

He kisses her forehead, pulling Sidney onto her quivering feet and leading her out into the network of hidden basement-tunnels, far from the panicked yells of Gale and Dewey. They won't understand. They've never been able to understand how Sidney felt.

Roman melds in the darkness with his Father Death costume, his hand gripping firmly over Sidney's fingers.

They escape, silent and undetected.

Sidney considers her options: returning to the police with the truth and giving into their mercy, or living with Roman. Being _free_.

It feels like poison, drowning her in night terrors of Maureen Prescott's bloody corpse and Derek and Randy and Tatum.

All of the people she has lost.

Eventually there's no just sleeping—fighting her guilt, wadding deeper into a morally ambiguous conscious—unless Roman's there. He crawls into Sidney's motel-cot, smiling boyishly, thumbing over Sidney's freckles.

"Killing felt right, didn't it?" Roman asks. His soft, endlessly green eyes inspect her blank face. He knows her too well. Sidney flinches a little out of Roman's warm, clammy touch. "That's what I've been trying to tell you, Sid. You're just like me."

_ "I don't know…" _

"You do," he insists. "I was jealous of the family you had and the attention stolen from me. I _stole_ Mother away from you."

For the first time, Roman looks sincerely apologetic. Even in the poor lighting, she can see Roman's teeth drag over his lower, plush lip. Sidney wonders faintly if there is a hell. Some pit of eternity, dark and unforgiving, waiting to swallow her up. For killing, for getting others killed, for desiring the taste and sensation of Roman's mouth on hers again.

"I shouldn't have."

"Believe it or not… I think I can forgive you." Sidney gazes down at her hands. She feels him rub consolingly over her upper back, wrinkling up Sidney's vermilion, ripped tank-top. "I didn't think I ever could when you told me."

Roman's thoughtful appearance brightens.

"Yeah?" he whispers.

"I don't know what else to do, Roman…"

That's as close to being honest as Sidney can offer. She listens to him tsk, shift in and pin her down.

"Stay," Roman answers, kissing her with near-bruising force when Sidney's head lifts, angling her mouth and groaning around Roman's saliva-slick tongue plunging in. His palms weigh on her forearms. Sidney feels the aroused dampness between her legs. "Stay with me."

She can.

_She will._

After all, they did steal each other.

*


End file.
